


The journey is the reward

by the_sacrilegious_bee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sacrilegious_bee/pseuds/the_sacrilegious_bee
Summary: Brett and Eddys love for each other is as wide as the universe (and wider) and always has been. It is as present and demanding as ever.Just not in the way they both thought...
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have ever written and posted!  
> *YAY*  
> Comments are very much appreciated:)  
> (But please be gentle...)
> 
> Have fun!

Heavy raindrops were falling on the window. Brett sighed. He was shivering in his thin shirt. 

What a great way to start the day- he thought ironically. 

And it really was a bad start. When he woke up, he felt tired and heavy and couldn’t even open his eyes properly. And not even Eddy was there to comfort him. He had left early- very unusual for him- to go grocery-shopping. 

Brett sighed again. The cold was really bothering him. So- unwell as he was feeling- he went to the kitchen. A good, nice coffee would do him great. And a warm  
jumper as well.  
When he walked past their mirror, he looked away, as not to see his sad, sick reflection.  
When he heard a beeping sound, he squinted his eyes and slowly walked to the dryer.  
He pulled out a bunch of clothes. Not really paying attention to it, he took their new red and grey patch hoodie.  
Only when he nearly drowned in all this cloth did he notice two things.

1.  
Twosetapparel was doing a great job and this would definitely become one of his  
favorite pieces. And

2\. This was sure as heck not his.

Brett shrugged his shoulders but couldn’t help the little smile, that made its way up to his lips.  
With some more energy he grabbed his coffee and his phone and began scrolling through social media.

-  
When the sound of keys and a happy  
„Yo Brett, im home“ filled the silence, he awoke from his light slumber.  
He squinted lazily.  
But he was feeling better.  
Loads better.  
And the fact that Eddy was finally there filled him up with a warm feeling. Now he could feel as sick as he wanted.  
He knew Eddy would make him some tea and- if he was in luck- even sit next to him while watching an anime.

Eddy smiled gently when he saw Brett in his too-wide hoodie and with the half- empty cup of coffee in his hands which Eddy took and placed on the table.  
They were lucky it didn’t spill while Brett fell asleep on the couch.

„You know that there’s Apparel that fits you in the dryer?“, he asked.  
Brett looked at him from below.  
„But I like this.“

He stretched out his arms. The sleeves were so long, that nearly all of Bretts hands were covered. Only his fingertips were showing.

Eddy laughed and let himself fall heavily on the couch.

„Guess what I bought.“

„Dunno, bubbletea?“ 

Brett had a wanting look on his face but Eddy slightly shook his head.

„You’ll never guess.“, he said with a wicked grin on his face. Then he walked into the kitchen and came back with a nicely wrapped gift in his hands.

Brett lifted one eyebrow.  
„Did you let someone help you with the wrapping?“

Eddys cheeks reddened a little.

„Maybe…  
But it’s for you nonetheless.“

„Thanks man, but you don’t have to get me gifts all the time….“, Brett said with a laugh.

„…But it’s really thoughtful of you.“, he added as he saw the slightly disappointed look on Eddys face.

He took the gift. It was soft and nearly as big as his violin-case.

Slowly Brett began unwrapping the paper. 

He didn’t quite realize what it was at first- there was too much fur going on- ,but at Eddys excited „Look, it even has a heart that says get well soon!“, he saw  
that it was…

A giant, white teddybear.

„Oh man, you shouldn’t have.“, Brett said with a wide grin on his face as he hugged the soft fur. 

Eddy looked away shyly  
„It’s an exchange for the pillow I got you for christmas. I reckoned you’d rather have this.“

At the mentioning of the pillow it was Bretts turn to look away.  
The pillow.  
He swallowed hard.  
The pillow that he slept on every night.  
Which he had turned… Let’s just say the right way. The pillow, which he stroked every night before going to bed in hopes of an A=440…

„Nah… It’s all good. I got kinda used to your face looking at me from this unflattering angle.“, Brett said with an unsure laugh. 

Eddy hid his face in the giant teddybear.  
„Ok, but don’t go to me whining, when it gives you nightmares…“

Brett smiled and cuddled the teddy. 

And although this day did not start well, it fricken turned out great- if not to say  
fantastic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> The second chapter is out !!!  
> (Well y'all know already...)
> 
> Since the chapters are very short (sorry about that by the way)I'll probably be able to post every day or so...:D
> 
> Enjoy!

A few days later Brett was feeling so well that they decided to go for a walk.

Dressed in an -again slightly too big- hoodie that didn’t belong to him, Brett breathed in the fresh air, welcoming the cool breeze that made it a bit chill outside.

They happily chatted while walking in a beautiful park surrounded by families and kids.

When Brett felt exhausted they took a break and relaxed on a nearby bench.As soon as they sat down, a small teenage girl with big, black eyes came to them.

„You’re Twosetviolin, right? I’m a big fan!“, she said shyly. On her Back she had a red violin-case with stickers.

Eddy looked up and smiled. He really liked meeting fans. Usually Brett did too, but he was feeling to tired to care right now.   
The girl sat down on the bench opposite of theirs. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks were slightly pink with excitement.

„How are you feeling, Brett?“, she asked him.  
Brett responded with a tiny shrug of his shoulders and a muffled grmmph.

Eddy looked at Brett with a puzzled look, but he didn’t look back. Instead he pulled out his phone to check the time.

Eddy didn’t bother and went on chitchatting to the girl. It seemed to Brett as though he was kinda flirting!  
This went on for exactly seven minutes- Brett checked his phone every two seconds- before he stood up.

„Uhm… Brett?“, Eddy asked. Brett didn’t respond.

„It seems like Brett isn’t feeling that good. Maybe we should go…“, he apologized.

The girl nodded and after she got an autograph and a photo she smiled and walked away.

„What was that?“, Eddy asked after she was out of sight.  
„You completely ignored her. That’s not like you at all. You are usually the one talking!“

Brett exhaled.

„Let’s just go.“

He himself didn’t even know what had gotten into him. He was just so… Furious about Eddy talking to that girl. And flirting!   
But maybe he was just tired or stressed out…  
He just wanted to go home.

There had been a time in uni, where he had felt the urge to kiss Eddy whenever he saw him. He had gone through a phase where he had truly questioned his sexuality. But that was a long time ago and the feeling had left, when he had met Vivian.   
He had loved her so much, that sometimes it had hurt.

That’s the kind of love Brett Yang was used to.  
He fell and he fell hard. Every fricken time. 

He drowned in all the love he had for the person, and felt like his heart would explode, every time he saw them.

But it was a long time since Brett had fallen for someone.  
He kind of missed it. The overwhelming feeling, that took place in his heart and filled him up with love, kindness and an overall unusual generosity. 

He sighed. He didn’t know why he had been so mean to that girl. She was after all just a fan and Eddy had been the nice guy he always was.

„I’m sorry.“, he murmured quietly. Eddy’s head jolted up in surprise.

„What was that? The great Brett Yang apologized?“, he asked mockingly. Brett slightly shoved him. But Eddy grabbed him by the arms and pulled him into a   
big hug.   
„I’m so glad you’re here, man.“,he said with a sudden look of sincerity. 

Brett closed his eyes and leaned into Eddy. He couldn’t help but smile.  
And the love he felt for Eddy at this moment was purely platonic.   
Yup, purely platonic!

After a moment of silence Eddy stepped away with a grossed out expression.  
„Ach, that was so cheesy. I can’t believe I said that!“

Brett laughed, but deep inside he was really glad, that he did. He needed to be sure, that Eddy wasn’t pissed at him for ignoring the girl.  
Brett looked at him with eyes full of love.

„What?“ Eddy grinned. „Are you turning sentimental as well, my friend?“

Brett smiled.   
Maybe he was. But he as well was glad as hell, that Eddy was there…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is yet another chapter...
> 
> (In the next one there might actually be some fluff. Isn't that exciting...?!)
> 
> Stay safe while reading!

That night Brett couldn’t sleep.  
Thoughts and worries filled his head.

Why was he feeling so sad when Eddy talked to that girl?  
Why was he so glad when Eddy had hugged him only a few moments later?  
Why did he feel so overall giddy after that?  
Why did the feeling stay the whole entire day?  
Why was he feeling better all of a sudden?  
Why did he remember his time in uni, where he questioned his sexuality?  
Why was the feeling that he had now similar to the one back in the days?  
Why couldn’t he just feel normal?

Brett didn’t want to think about this stuff.Because deep inside he knew, that this all led to one simple conclusion, that he, Brett Yang, could maybe possibly be kind of in l…

Nooooo, no, no, no, no…

He was not going to think about that. He wouldn’t go down that road again.  
This was just all because he was sick and maybe he had a fever? That could be why he was thinking and feeling all that stuff…

Brett rolled around frantically trying to think of something else. Anything else.

How about bubble tea?

Yeah! Bubble tea was a great thing to think about. He could recreate the taste if he concentrated really hard, the delicious flavor filling his mouth. It was way to long  
since Brett had bubble tea. But Eddy was strict. He didn’t let him have one sip before the doctor didn’t allow it.  
Eddy was taking such good care of him.  
Brett smiled…

…and mentally slapped himself. Eddy was the one thing he didn’t want to think about, but obviously the only thing his brain had to offer. 

Brett turned on his phone. Maybe social media had something to distract him…

His thoughts trailed of and he scrolled through a story, that was…

Noooooo, not Eddys story. His brain had got to be kidding him!

With a sigh he closed the app and looked at the time.

It was an ungodly hour to bless his neighbors and Eddys ears - definitely not thinking about Eddy here, nope- with some practice, but what could one do, when  
not being able to sleep?

Brett unpacked his violin and tuned it. He didn’t bother grabbing his sheet music.Instead he just played his Tschaik, which he - obviously- knew by heart.  
He dove into the music and didn’t think at all. He just enjoyed the beautiful sound his violin made.

After what seemed like a very long time, he felt tired enough, that he could go to bed again, but wouldn’t think about Eddy any more.

Sadly he was wrong.  
He was tired and fell asleep very soon, but in his dreams his brain created more stuff about Eddy.  
Stuff Brett wouldn’t even dare to even think in bright daylight.  
Lucky for him he forgot about what he had dreamed. The shame that would have settled in him would be to much to handle in his still unwell state…

-

A loud noise filled Bretts head the next morning. Lazily he stretched his arms and yawned.  
The sound - it was actually the doorbell, Brett hadn’t realized that until now- rang again.

„Yo Brett, I’m in the shower. Open the door, will ya?“, Eddys voice shouted from the bathroom.

Brett squinted his eyes but did what Eddy wanted.  
A tall delivery guy stood outside and gave him a bag of food.

„Have you ordered something?“, Brett shouted inside.  
Eddy came running to the door- with hair that was still damp and a t-shirt that was put on wrong-sided- and took out his wallet.

„Bro, what the fuck? It’s morning, why would you order sushi?“, Brett asked with a laugh after he glimpsed inside the bag.

„Have you even seen what time it is?"

Brett checked his phone. It was indeed already 12:30.  
Did he really sleep that long? He was usually more of a morning person, and up and ready at 9:00.  
Well his late practice-session and the fact, that he was still a bit ill, must’ve taken its toll…

And although it was technically breakfast for him, he really enjoyed the sushi.

„Thanks, I really needed this!“, Brett said after finishing and cleaning a stain of soy-sauce from the table.

Eddy smiled at him and Brett felt the warmth sneaking up to his heart again.

„Wanna play smash bros?“, he asked to distract himself.  
„Nah, let’s… watch a cringy Chinese drama.“ Eddy tilted his head slightly.  
„I’m way to full to move or even think…“, he added

As it turned out Eddy wasn’t. He was fully capable of cringing every time the main character pulled out his violin to serenade random strangers. And that happened a lot.

Brett didn’t cringe that much, which could be because he actually was feeling to full to move, or -but he liked the first reason much better- because he was way busier staring at Eddy than at the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I'm back!  
> Here's the new chapter!  
> As promised with some fluff!  
> Maybe that is what this fic needs!  
> Maybe that's what life needs!  
> Wow, that was deep!  
> Why am I using so many exclamation marks?
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> P.s. I really don't know what that was all about XD

Brett studied the curve of Eddys chin, the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the way he smiled. He studied the way Eddys eyes looked and the way his lips  
shimmered…

…and suddenly it was there; the old feeling from uni.  
Brett froze in shock. This couldn’t be true. The feeling was supposed to be long gone. But as it seemed, it was all to present, because he really, really wanted to  
kiss those pinkish-red lips of Eddys. 

Quickly Brett turned away. Maybe the urge would vanish when he didn’t pay attention to it.  
Yeah, that was a great idea.  
Concentrated he stared at the screen. The protagonist was busy kissing a girl from his audience. She moaned and leaned into him.

Nope, the pictures that made their way into Brett thoughts were not good. Not at all!

„I’ll go grab a cup of… uh, milk.“  
Wow, the first thing that popped up in his mind was clearly not the most smartest. 

Not waiting for Eddy to respond he rushed to the kitchen.  
He leaned against the table and rubbed his eyes. He really didn’t want to go through this again. The feeling was nice and all, but the sheer thought of Eddy  
knowing left him breathless. He wouldn’t dare loosing Eddy as his best friend!

Get yourself together- he thought to himself before slowly walking back to the couch, carefully making sure not to look at Eddy. 

„Brett, where’s your milk?“, Eddy slightly laughed.

Bretts cheeks turned a dark red immediately. The milk!  
How could he have forgotten?

„Uhm…“  
Brett brain was clearly not working to his full potential.

„Well,“, Eddy said.  
„You’ve nearly missed all of the ending. The violinist got the girl by the way.“

Brett was kind of glad he missed it. He really needed some time to think about the stuff- the feelings- he began developing for his best friend here.

„That’s too bad, We’ll just rewatch it another time… Or we could just watch any other show. The guy always gets the girl.“

Brett didn’t want to sound so… depressed. And he surely didn’t want to to accentuate this last sentence and the ’always’ so much. That sounded way to…  
Suspicious? Sad? I’m-in-love-with-a-guy kind of way?

Because Brett was. He was in love with a guy. There was no point in denying that.  
He wasn’t that stupid.  
He turned his back to Eddy and walked to his room. A good nice hour of just playing some music would definitely help him with clearing his mind and coming to a solution for this problem.  
Music always did that…

Without much thinking to it, Brett began playing the Korngold Concerto.  
Only when his gaze fell upon Teddy-Eddy -yes, he secretly called him Teddy-Eddy, and he thought it was purely genius-, did he realize something.

The Korngold Concerto was the piece, Eddy had often mentioned to be the piece that symbolized love for him.  
He smiled and again a warmth crept up in Brett.  
He really loved this piece. And he really loved Eddy. Somehow he always had.

But he only had realized now. He had been so stupid, wondering why he didn’t fall for someone again, when the answer to all his longing for love lay there right in front of his eyes.

His best friend. His soulmate. The one he was destined to be with.

Wow, that really sounded cheesy! (But also kinda romantic)- he thought.

Closing his eyes he imagined Eddy.  
His dark hair falling messy over his brows,  
his cheeky smile,  
his fantastic lough,  
his eyes, that sparkled with joy when he listened to music, or drank bubble tea, or saw Brett (his smile grew even bigger at that realization),  
his lips- always slightly wet and parted (and oh-so-kissable),  
his neck- perfectly fitted for a sleepy head (Bretts for instance)-,  
his arms, made for tenderly holding onto someone he loved,  
his hands (Brett could talk about Eddys hands for hours- the look, the way they produced the most wonderful tones when on a a violin or the way they ever so slightly brushed over Bretts hair when he hugged him…),  
his belly, which could produce this incredible laugh, that seemed to come right from Eddys guts, and which could cope with liters of bubble tea,  
his…

Brett stopped. Without noticing, he came to a particularly passage he could -by any means- not remember. If this resulted from neglecting the piece for too long, or some thoughts Brett would never say out loud…  
He did not know.

He only knew -and somehow this knowledge made his eyes shimmer and his cheeks turn pink- that he indeed was inevitably and irreversibly in love with…

Eddy? What was he doing here?

Brett tried to hide his face, but he couldn’t escape Eddys sharp eyes.

„Bro… Everything okay? I just wanted to check on you because you just left…  
But are you really okay? You’re burning up real hard. Maybe you have a fever?“

He came closer and lightly touched Bretts cheeks.  
Of course that didn’t help at all. They just got hotter and hotter…

„Brett, you should lie down! You’re burning up! You seem really sick!“

„Nah, it’a fine. I just…“

…thought about your fuckin’ marvelous body and played the piece, that literally screams ’I love you’ and then you came in and decided to catch me red-handed…

Yeah, sure…

Eddy took Bretts violin and placed it safely in its case.  
„C’mon, we have to get you in bed.“  
He softly nudged Bretts arm and tucked him neatly under his blanket.

„I’ll make you a tea. Wait here.“

Brett could just nod and stare at Eddys smile. That man was so frickin’ awesome!

He patiently waited for Eddy to return.  
When he finally came, he handed Brett his tea with a soft, but wide smile, and sat next to him.  
Eddy watched him drink his tea while slightly stroking his shoulder. Brett tried hard not to look at him. But when he did, he was rewarded with a look,  
that Eddy reserved only for him. A look that spoke of love and care and friendship.

Brett looked away. The first two things- love and care- he liked, but the last one…

…Friendship…

It was a nice thing, but surely not, what Brett wanted from Eddy.  
He wanted love, that was more than platonic. Damn, he wanted Eddy to be his boyfr…

„Hrchm.“ Brett cleared his throat. Maybe it was a tiny bit early to think about that. 

He drank the last sip of his tea and gave Eddy the mug. Then he closed his eyes.

After Eddy had put it away, he slowly walked back to the bed.

Brett pretended to be asleep, not knowing what he should’ve said otherwise.

Eddy just stood there for a while as if making sure, that Brett was indeed sleeping, before he leaned down and pressed a single kiss on Brett forehead.

„Please be okay.“, he murmured. 

Then he went out of the room and shut the door. 

Brett on the other hand lay there with eyes suddenly wide open. Had that really just happened?

He smiled and his heart was only ounces away from exploding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo....  
> If you like this, please let me know.  
> I would really appreciate that <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this, but no.  
> Anyway, here it is. This is the end...  
> I know it's sudden and not as slow as the rest, but yeah.

Brett didn’t know how, but all of a sudden he became hyper-sensitive to all of Eddys little jokes, touches and comforting words. And every time his heart felt like   
blossoming.  
Also his cheeks reddened way more often because Eddys gazes on him were all to obvious. But he didn’t mind, really. How could he? This was just everything he could hope for.   
And with every little gesture he was able to convince himself a little more, that maybe Eddy loved him, Brett Yang, not only platonically…

But no! Every time his stupid brain had to turn up with an explanation for all this stuff.   
Because how could a beautiful soul like Eddys fall in love with someone like him? Eddy was made for someone… more skilled? More beautiful? More brave?

Because, oh lord, was he feeling like a coward. He couldn’t tell Eddy about the butterflies that tumbled around in his stomach every fricken time Eddy touched him. He couldn’t tell him about the cause for his non-existing fever yesterday. He couldn’t even admit, that he was awake, when Eddy mouth had rested on his   
forehead for a few seconds last night. 

He had been too afraid, that Eddy would have noticed his unnormal blush, his disability to form a correct sentence or the way his blanket had lifted all awkwardly around his midst.

No, Brett had to stay quiet for his prides sake!

But then, all of a sudden those tumbling butterflies turned into ash and a coldness settled in his bones.   
He had realized something that moment.

There would never be something more than friendship between them, if he didn’t talk to Eddy.   
But he would never, ever talk to Eddy about this stuff.  
Yeah. What a coward!

Brett felt, as though his world turned a bit darker. His limbs fell down heavily to his sides.  
All these feelings were just stupid and a complete and total mess.

Suddenly, all of Eddys touches and nice words and looks, shyly shot in his direction, seemed to laugh at him sarcastically. 

The air seemed to be too heavy to breathe. Life had no point. This was all just so stupid.  
Why did his damn heart have to decide to fall in love again?  
Why had the person he would fall in love with have to be his best friend?  
Why him?  
Why this fucking awesome person he loved most of all people on earth?  
Why Eddy?

As in unison with his dark thoughts, the sun set and heavy clouds, pouring with rain, filled the sky.  
Brett looked outside and felt even worse. Eddy was out there. Because of him!  
Brett had asked him to get vegetables for dinner today. And of course Eddy had said yes.

Damn me and my stupid heart- Brett thought to himself.  
Then he walked to his room and rolled into a ball under his blankets.  
He grabbed Teddy-Eddy and buried his face in it, trying to hide his tears.  
But that was no use and since no one was there to witness his breakdown, he sobbed loudly into the fur.

„Why him? Why, why, why, why, why, why, why…“, he pressed out between long rows of sobbing.

After what seemed like ages, he finally took a small, shaking breath of air and wiped the snot and the tears from his face.

The crying had actually helped. Brett felt free now.

That was until he saw Eddy leaning in the doorframe.   
When had he returned? How much had he heard?  
Panic settled in Bretts bones at the thought of Eddy seeing him in the state that he was in mere minutes ago.

Eddy had a worried look on his face.  
„Brett?“, he asked with a small voice, as he sat next to Brett on his bed.   
Exactly like the night before.  
Brett tried to say something, but his throat was way too sore from all the crying, sobbing and shouting things into the Teddy.

Eddy shook his head at Bretts attempt to speak. He slowly stroked Bretts head with an expression on his face, that seemed a bit like… pity?

Finally Brett found his voice again.  
„Go away!“, he whispered.

Eddy didn’t say anything. Just left with a weird look in his eyes.

After that Brett just dug his head deeper in the Teddy and cried again, wondering how tears still managed to flow so fast and in that amount.  
Only that now, his crying wasn’t so frantic.   
It was more like he was giving up, just letting the tears stream.  
It was no use living life this way. He just wanted everything to stop. Or be back to normal. To be honest, he didn’t really now what exactly he wanted.  
Brett closed his eyes. He needed to sleep.

When Brett awoke the next time it was in the middle of the night. He turned around   
and noticed someone lying closely next to him. Very closely…

„Eddy?“

Eddy didn’t move. It seemed like he had fallen asleep by accident; his body halfway leaning against the bed frame.   
Brett watched Eddys chest rise and fall with every breath he took. Then he gently pushed him in a more comfortable position and tucked him under his blanket.

He looked at him again and slowly crawled out of bed. Because, although he was deeply in love with Eddy, he still didn’t want to violate his personal space.  
But Eddy growled at the sudden loss of warmth and unconsciously wrapped his arms around Brett.  
With a fluttering heartbeat Brett let himself be pulled into the warm embrace of Eddys arms. 

His head was mere inches away from Eddys… and if he just scooted a little closer, he would be able to gently brush over his lips. All accidentally, of course.  
But he didn’t.   
Instead he just lay there and watched Eddy again, his heart full of love.

He must have had fallen asleep later on, because Eddy wasn't there the next morning. 

Brett sighed. Of course this had to happen. Eddy surely was freaked out by the space between them. Or, rather, the space that wasn't between them.  
He had probably woken up and disgustedly fled before Brett.  
Brett had to go and apologize for his behavior the last few days. He had really gone too far.

But his plans were thwarted. Eddy had locked himself in his room to practice alone.   
And he didn’t open up when Brett knocked. He was probably practicing with noise-cancellers again. This meant, that Brett had to wait…

…and so he did. But Eddy just kept on playing and playing. He didn’t come out once.   
Eventually Brett gave up.

He grabbed some tea and cookies from the cupboard and went to his room. Then he opened YouTube and began rewatching their videos, beginning from the last one they’d made before he had to take a break. 

He mostly cringed at himself, trying not to focus on Eddy (although this was the whole point of rewatching their videos…).   
It was hard and halfway through the second video he stopped and focused only on Eddy, which was way more fun.

After an hour or so, he noticed the shadow, that fell over his screen.   
He looked up and Eddy was standing in the doorframe again.   
He really had to stop doing that. It crept him out. Nevertheless Brett smiled at Eddy and pulled his headphones off.

„Hey Eddy, about yesterday night… and all the ones before actually…“ Brett laughed nervously. „I’m really, really sorry for all the… Y’know… Stuff?“

Eddy just smiled. „It’s okay, really. By the way, what are you watching?“

„Oh nothing. Just some old Twoset videos.“

Eddy came closer. The video was paused when they both looked at each other with big smiles and sparkling eyes.

Wow, this is so cheesy…- Brett thought to himself.   
Eddy just snickered.

„We’re just such a pair of idiots.“, he said with a smile.

„Yeah, we are.“, Brett said and looked at Eddy from below.

And just like that, Eddy cupped Bretts cheeks and gently kissed him on the lips. Bretts eyes grew wide. „You just…Me?“, he stuttered.

Eddy laughed. „We’re such a pair of idiots!“, he said again with crinkles in his eyes.

Brett felt as though he would lift of any second as he stroked Eddys cheeks with trembling fingers and kissed him again and again and again.

„Yeah, we are.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just somethings I have to say. You can skip if it's too boring.
> 
> This was my first fic. And also english isn't my first language, but I learned it when I was eight...   
> I usually don't write in English so I dont know all the cool sentences and stuff.   
> I really, really hoped you would like it, but it turns out, that only very few people letf Kudos (Thanks to all who did). At first I was really sad about that (that's why I stopped writing for a while), but now I have realized, that I just need a bit more practice.. (40 hours, to be precise).  
> By the way, the ending is so sudden because I just eanted this fic to end. (You know the reason ;D)
> 
> So in the future I'll probably concentrate on writing oneshots...
> 
> If you've come this far, that's really nice. It'll be over soon, I promise.
> 
> I really hope that I will become better, so reading my storys can be more fun.  
> I wish you all the best...  
> Have a good day/night/whatever and stay safe. 😊


End file.
